


once again, or maybe not.

by infiniteyu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: san is taking too long on the bathroom and wooyoung is worried he might have failed at getting san pregnant yet again.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 64





	once again, or maybe not.

"hey sannie, is everything ok in there?", wooyoung knocked on the door yet again, worried since san was taking too much to take his "blissful little morning piss".

"j-just a second!"

wooyoung didn't miss the way his words faltered, swallowing deeply and supporting his head on the door. in a matter of seconds, said door opened, making wooyoung flinch and revealing a distressed san.

they had been trying to get babies for a couple of months already and wooyoung could feel a tug in his heart, "I failed you again, didn't I?", he questioned inside his head. san's eyes were filled with water, his hands trembling.

"baby, I'm sorry... we can always try again and," wooyoung started, being interrupted by san's soft whisper.

"I'm pregnant," he said, smiling and letting tears flow down his face. "w-we did it..."

wooyoung grabbed the test, seeing it marked as a positive, and smiled like he just had won the lottery. his body went instinctively towards his lover's, hugging him tightly and showering his face with kisses.

"we're having pups, baby," he muttered, feeling san's tears on his own skin. "I love you so much..."

"I love you even more..."


End file.
